Portrait de famille
by Ernessa
Summary: Comme quoi, un portrait de famille peut être trompeur...


_**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, un peu courte je vous l'accorde... J'attends avec impatience vos avis, positifs comme négatifs, ainsi que toutes vos critiques. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Portait de famille<strong>_

C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons faire notre portrait de famille. Quelle blague ! Je regarde autour de nous. Les autres familles, celles de nos amis, ont l'air heureuses. Même celle de la petite Hyuga, où se sont pourtant produits beaucoup de drames, semble plus heureuse que la nôtre. En même temps, il n'en faut pas beaucoup. Père et Témari se regardent froidement. Ma sœur est juste magnifique, dans un longue robe rouge foncée dévoilant ses épaules et moulant ses formes. Quand à père, il est très élégant aussi dans un costume noir. Mon frère et moi avons le même. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que père et grande sœur se disputent. Comme d'habitude, Témari prend notre défense. Elle a toujours été notre petite mère, et ce depuis la mort de notre vrai mère. Celle ci est d'ailleurs en train de regarder son mari et sa fille se disputer, sans intervenir. Elle doit sûrement estimer que ce n'est pas de son ressort. Pour moi, une mère doit toujours prendre la défense de son enfant, quoi qu'il arrive.

Depuis que notre « vraie » mère est revenue à la vie, avec un sort inconnu, la maison est devenue maintenant invivable. Père a enchainé les conquètes à la mort de sa femmes, et elles remontent toutes à la surface en même temps. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant ! Certaines prétendent même que le quatrième serait le père de leur enfant. Cela a beaucoup blessé Karura, bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas montré. Témari aussi a été blessée, puisque c'était elle qui devait s'occuper de mon frère et de moi pendant que père était « à des réunions »... Les repas de familles sont assez tendus en ce moment à la maison, et cette tension se prolonge lors de cette réunion pour une simple photo de famille. Non mais quelle blague... Surtout quand on compare notre famille et celle des autres !

Je regarde ces familles parfaites à mes yeux défiler devant le photographe. En ce moment, c'est la famille Uzumaki, enfin complète depuis que tous les morts sont ressuscités : le père, Minato, la mère, Kushina, le fils, Naruto, et enfin les cousins, Nagato et Karin. Tout cette belle famille a un grand sourire sur le visage, ce qui doit être de famille à mon avis. Après la folie de cette photo de famille, arrive la stricte rigueur de celle du clan Hyuga : Hiashi et ses filles, Hanabi et Hinata, puis son frère, Hizashi et son fils, Néji. Ils ont l'air à la fois crispés et heureux. C'est étrange... De toute façon ils sont tous étranges dans cette famille, ils ont tous un balai dans le derrier. C'est maintenant à nous.

Bon, bah allons-y. Les autres se sont tus. En même temps, on ne dois pas avoir fière allure, avec Témari et père qui ont le visage fermé Gaara et mère ayant l'air de vouloir être partout sauf ici et enfin moi, Kankurô, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je fais là.

Nous nous installons. Mère est assise sur le fauteuil, avec Témari à sa gauche. Elles se ressemblent tellement ! Puis, derrière Témari, se trouve Gaara avec, à ses côtés, père, qui semble vouloir l'oublier le plus possible. En même temps, depuis que mon petit frère a annoncé qu'il ne cèderai pas sa place de kazekage à notre père, même si celui-ci le souhaite ardement, il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air. À droite de mère, je suis installé, avec la main de mon père sur mon épaule. J'en suis gêné, surtout en sachant que mon frère est à côté, encore ignoré par notre géniteur. Je trouve ça complètement injuste : c'est Gaara le petit géni de notre famille, celui qui est devenu le chef de Suna, c'est lui qu'il faudrait féliciter, pas moi !

Je peux voir les autres nous regarder d'un air triste, et franchement, il y a de quoi ! Même moi, je trouve que nous faisons un peu pitié quand même.

Le photographe nous demande de sourire, ce que nous faisons tous. Nos amis et leur famille ont l'air surpris, et il y a de quoi ! Cependant, nous ne sommes pas des junins pour rien, nous savons très bien masquer nos sentiments. Même nous nous pourrions presque y croire ! Cela fait bien illusion, non ?

La photo est prise, nous pouvons enfin nous enlever cette expression ridicule et totalement fausse de nos visages, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je peux aller voir notre portrait de famille. Gaara et Témari viennent avec moi. C'est fou, mais nous avons vraiment l'air heureux ici, on a l'air d'une famille unie, et aimante, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas...

C'est bon, ce calvaire est enfin terminé ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Bien, revenons maintenant à notre ancien comportement, détestons-nous de nouveaux, soyons de nouveau scindés.

Parfois, je me demande si ce n'aurait pas été mieux si vous seriez resté dans l'autre monde, papa, maman nous étions tellement mieux sans vous ! Maintenant, Gaara, Témari et moi avons de nouveau été scindés, alors que nous étions si uni, si proche... C'est tellement domage !

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**  
><strong>Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally<strong>

**Sur notre portrait de famille, on a l'air plutôt heureux ****  
><strong>**Faisons semblant, faisons comme si c'était naturel**

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà, j'avoue que c'est un peu court! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même toute petite, ça fait toujours plaisir!<strong>


End file.
